


Collection of Whatever

by goodloser



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Mommy Kink, NSFW Art, Pinups, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodloser/pseuds/goodloser
Summary: just my nsfw art that i do want to post. people deserve to see it. but i don't have a nsfw blog soo
Relationships: Dead End/Motormaster (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Motormaster/Dead End




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can follo me at @paradicka_ on twt if you want sketches or whatever


	3. milfmaster lol




	4. christmas astroblitz




	5. cow kink blitzwing :)




End file.
